Embodiments of the present invention relate to devices for inhibiting the theft of relatively small but expensive pieces of equipment, such as iPads™, iPhones™, similar mobile computing devices, tablets, laptops, or electronic devices without a security slot (e.g., a Kensington® security slot).
Electronic devices are commonly used for a variety of applications. Many electronic devices are small and valuable, making them attractive to steal. One way to deter computer theft is to provide a small, generally rectangular slot in a wall of a computer. A security apparatus with a locking head may be secured to the computer via the rectangular slot. However, many electronic devices do not include this rectangular slot. For example, iPhones™ and iPads™, each of which may retail for hundreds of dollars, do not include this rectangular slot. Owners may desire to nonetheless secure these devices to a semi-permanent or permanent fixture.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.